


Heartsease

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Family, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, but i cant write smut so lets just see, maybe smut, protective mingyu, scared and confused junhui, supportive minghao, supportive wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: When his father said he’s going to have a new brother, he thought he heard him said a big brother. When mingyu said he would love his new brother, he never meant it like this.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for stopping by~ i write this for my lack nutrition of jungyu fict, i hope you could find enjoyment in it as well^^ also!!! i have one to none experience in writing and english is not my first language so please be gentle with me ><

Kim Mingyu is many things. 

He is the top student in his grade. All of his neighbours known him as the nice and polite kid. He has a very good looking face that no one can help but notice. He is tall and lean and is a captain to his school’s soccer team. He has at least half of the girls in his class fell for him and all the boys are either envying or looking up to him.

These, by all means, made Mingyu the most successful nine years old.

But a Kim Mingyu is not just what he looks like from the outside. There has always been a secret that he kept to himself: that he has a superatural ability. He never told anyone, not even his best friend Minghao, that he could sometimes dream of something that would actually comes to reality sooner than later. For example, one night he dreamt he got a skateboard for his birthday, and just a week after that, his father really gave him one. The other example is he once took a nap and dreamt of Minghao spilling himself in pee because of scary movie they watch on the theatre. Of course this one didn’t exactly happen. But still he got half of it right! Just a day or two after he had the dream, he and his group of friends, including Minghao, went to the teathre to watch the new superhero movie. When he brought the story up, he recieved laughters and smacks from Minghao. It was probably pure accident but Minghao spilled soda onto his pants when he was busy giving Mingyu a lesson for being as much as daring to embarass him in his dream.

Mingyu believes he had power to see the future.

So when his father told him he is going to have a big brother soon, his superability keeps on tugging at him. He can’t stop thinking of this supposedly older brother he always wanted to have. In classes, he often dozes off, daydreaming of a tall and reliable brother who would help him with math and teach him how to get older girl’s heart. Who would join him and his friends playing arcades and soccer in the field. He imagine his brother would be the most feared kid in school—probably in the whole town!

But when the time come and it’s time for Mingyu’s step mom and the most awaited older brother moving in with them, he is left at shook. All of his dreams crumbled before his eyes as he sees a sweet looking boy, not even taller than him, hide behind his mother. He can hear the soft voice as his supposedly brave brother shyly mouthed his name “Junhui”. He never get the arcade and soccer routine from him, he never learned the tricks to get all the older girls from Junhui (though sometimes Junhui would teach him math with utmost patient). Instead he got used of protecting Junhui from all the terrible kids who like to bully him because of his accent, shooing the cries and pains everytime those kids push him too roughly. He start to enjoy Sunday Drama routine with him and tasting various menus of Junhui’s kitchen experiment.

In no time he begin to find more and more reasons to like Junhui. To get fonder and fonder for him until the word became such an understatement to his feelings.

Mingyu always envisioned himself falling in love like a movie. With striking encounter, like bumping into each other in a busy train station or accidentally message the wrong number. He would like to think he would fall in love while he dance in a club at the age of 20 or while being nursed when sick, or something—just something so he could remember when or why because it doesn’t really made any sense to fall in love without seemingly a start line. However everytime he looks at his step brother he was sure it is love, that he is the one. That this feelings he had is somehow the most logic thing on earth.

He never quiet know the details, but Mingyu is sure he is falling in love with Junhui. Deeper than he intended to.

\---

It’s summer. Mingyu is 19 and just went home from a three-days trip with his friends. The apartment is as empty as ever, though he could faintly heard the television and Junhui’s cat, Huihui, meowing the moon.

“I’m back!” Mingyu shouted from the enterance door and soon, a familiar figure makes appearance into his field of vision. Mingyu never said this aloud but he always find Junhui so fairly beautiful. Something in his mind is tugging at him to look away, trying to remind him to stop looking at his own brother with that kind of desire burning inside him.

He knows. Mingyu knows he can’t. Not with his own brother.

But he misses Junhui so so much it’s so hard not to look at him. He had been thinking about Junhui the whole trip wishing he could bring Junhui but somewhere along the way he started to became very protective about Junhui. The older one had whined for Mingyu to let him tag along, even as far as promising not to be a burden, to keep himself low and not bothering anyone, even offering to pay half of the lodging cost since he had some money saved up. But really, it was nothing like that. Mingyu didn’t, and would never, thought of Junhui as a burden or a bother. It has always been the opposite. The only thing Mingyu concerned of is his filthy group of friends. He would never let Junhui get anywhere near them. He cannot risk those assholes see him and taking in his beauty with those hungry eyes of theirs.

Oh, really though. How could Mingyu ever let anyone sees Junhui. He looks so achingly beautiful it hurts him, and even more so tonight; Junhui’s messy black hair is in contrasr with his cherry red lips. His full cheeks are flushed pink from excitement, and his eyes can so much as hold a galaxy inside it.

Junhui only wears Mingyu’s oversize sweater tonight, his knees are exposed all for Mingyu to devour. It takes everything in Mingyu not to scoop Junhui in his arms right then and there and started to force him to kisses he probably would felt disgusted just by the thought of it.

“Gyu, you’re back!” Junhui exclaimed as he pulls Mingyu into a tight hug. Mingyu tries to return the hug as normally as he could, hoping the hammering sound inside his chest is only for himself to hear. “I’ve been so lonely, I literally have no one to talk to for three days!”

Mingyu laughs, still embracing and being embraced by Junhui. They often do things like this, things that actually kill Mingyu inside. But Junhui is one to love physical contact, they could hug for half an hour and it was not really annoying just mostly embarrassing at first but now, all Mingyu could think of is at least Junhui is doing it with him and no one else. “isn’t Huihui keep you company?”

“no way! You know he only comes to me for food,” Junhui said as he giggles on Mingyu’s shoulder, “you are so mean. You know I don’t have many friends yet you left me alone for three days on summer holiday.”

“sorry,” Mingyu squeezes Junhui tighter. He wants to tell him how he wished he could be home with him instead of that trip but he can’t. Not with his friends keep on persuading him to the point they said he could even bring Junhui with him as if the whole him crushing on his own brother is something as clear as daylight. Mingyu needed them to believe it wasn’t about Junhui, nothing was about Junhui even when he is everything that mattered to Mingyu right now. Or even ever. “it was youngsters only event, hyung,” he joked.

“mean! I only a year older than you!” Junhui said, hitting Mingyu’s chest playfully.

Mingyu stifled a laugh, “okay, okay I’m sorry, okay? I was just kidding. I know you’d be a fun company even though you’re a bit old.”

“hmph, consider yourself lucky that I love you or else you’d be over by now,” Junhui said between laughs  
as he tighten his hug 

Nothing is as hurting as the inside of Mingyu’s chest right now. He always kind of feel out of air whenever he near Junhui. It is as if he doesn’t—couldn’t— breathe properly.

Mingyu buried his face into Junhui’s neck and sinfully breathe Junhui in him.

“me too, hyung. I love yo so much you’d be scared by it.”

Only then he feels better.


	2. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu’s attention is like an addiction to him now. And it’s not good, Junhui concluded, not for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! thank you for reading and i'm sorry for taking so long to update, i hope this isn't too weird ;_; please do enjoy and tell me what you think~

They walk side by side on a long aisle of milk. Mingyu is pushing the almost full cart while Junhui chanting at least another ten ingredients they need to buy. Earlier this morning, they parents had give them a short notice that they would pay a short visit to Mingyu and Junhui's apartment. Junhui was so happy to hear that and quickly dragging Mingyu along to go shopping with him.

"hyung, don't you think you bought too much food?" Mingyu asked, eyeing the full cart wearily.

Junhui's head snapped up as he looks at Mingyu with a confronted face, shaking his head dramatically, "there is no such thing as too much food, Mingyu."

In all honesty, Mingyu love Junhui so much but sometimes he can't help how ridiculous the older man is. "yes, but hyung, it's only mom and dad not your parents-in-law or anything," Mingyu said, somehow choking on his own tongue afterwards, coughing like there's no tomorrow. They stopped in front of a stack of Junhui's least favorite milk brand, he pats Mingyu's back until the boy recovers himself.

"it's not how things work, Mingyu. Instead, don’t you think we should've welcome them better since they are our parents?” Junhui said, he could already see the milk he wanted to buy so he slowly runs towards it.

Mingyu sighs in defeat and keeps on trailing behind Junhui. A small smile tugging at his lips as he watches his step brother struggling on boxes of milk.

When junhui list their grocery needs, he wrote that they needed a cartoon of pure milk. But apparently, the strawberry flavour is on discount right now—it's like his two favorite things: strawberry milk and grocery discount.

Junhui has no intention to stare and think for too long, but he must be just doing exactly that because Mingyu is now towering behind him, the gesture he usually does everytime Junhui is in trouble and he tries to help him. Peeking at the discount tag just beside the strawberry milk's price, Mingyu asked, "what is it?"

His voice ringing into Junhui's ear, his breath tickling his neck. For some odd reasons, Junhui gasps for air.

"uh, nothing," Junhui brushed off shyly as if he was caught doing something far more inappropriate than deciding between two flavors of milk.

He is about to reach for the pure milk when Mingyu stopped him with a tender grip around his wrist. "let's get the strawberry one, hm?"

"b- but," Junhui stuttered, he feels his cheeks are heating up like crazy when Mingyu touches his hand and linger there for a little too long to become normal. It's silly, really, they like doing skinship. Junhui likes skinship. But maybe it's because of the hollow hall of the grocery, or maybe because of the silent room. Perhaps because how sweet and masculine mingyu smells today. But why are those have to do with anything? Junhui wants to whack himself in the head. "but pure milk is more convenient. you can use it to make smoothies, bake cakes or just drink it. You can do whatever you want with it!" Junhui finally mustered his senses to come and said something tangible.

"but you want the strawberry one," Mingyu talked back. The firm tone on Mingyu's voice almost making Junhui cough in laughter. Why are they making the whole milk shopping as a life and death decision, "besides it got discount."

Junhui shrugs, "but we can't bake cake with it."

"do you want it? Baking cakes I mean."

"of course. I promised I'd make you one to celebrate the victory of your lastest soccer game, remember? Also, dad likes my cheese cakes," Junhui tried to maintain his composure, but he hiccups when he feels Mingyu lean in even closer to him. He can feel his board chest brushing at his back, he shudders and blame it on the cooler box.

"it's okay hyung, I don't really want a cake right now," Mingyu said as if it was final, “and believe me, dad would love it better to see you smiling over a cartoon of strawberry milk rather than get a whole piece of cheese cake.”

Junhui gave Mingyu a slight glance, “really?”

“sure, he’s my father after all,” Mingyu said without a single doubt, nodding at the rows of milk in front of him. Before Junhui can ask what does that mean, Mingyu already had his long hand reaching for the strawberry milk. "so let's just have this one for now, okay? Isn't it your favorite? The one that tastes like the cow itself grew a field of strawberry garden inside?" Mingyu teases as he put the milk on the cart. His smile gets wider as junhui throws him a punch and a small thanks. 

\---

Junhui resting his head on Mingyu's thigh. His left hand is patting Huihui's soft furs while the other is tugging at Mingyu's jean holes. Nothing much has change between them but he knows not everything stays the same either.

Junhui is awfully aware that he isn't functioning as the best or even a slightly good older brother to Mingyu. Even though he always promise his mom to take care of his little brother, those promises always turn to be a weapon towards himself each time. Mingyu has always been the one to take care of him, even back to their childhood days. That fact only made Junhui feels worst, it is as if he made himself a responsibility of Mingyu. Sometimes he wants to tell Mingyu he can do things on his own, that he can leave him alone and stop giving him a five-year-olds treatments because even if he can’t take care of Mingyu at least he is not being an additional burden to his life but somehow it’s never been an easy task. Not when he actually needed it. Not when it feels very soothing and comforting everytime. 

Mingyu’s attention is like an addiction to him now. And it’s not good, Junhui concluded, not for both of them. 

His hand reaches out to touch Mingyu's cheek. The said boy flinches at the touch. This is one of the changes Junhui had talked about. Junhui could feel Mingyu is becoming less and less comfortable with him and he really can't blame him for it. Maybe he had enough of him. Maybe it's time for more changes, for them to break apart, making some space, and start to mind their own businesses.

"Gyu I'm sorry," Junhui started, pulling away his hand to continue stroking Huihui again, "sorry for not being a good brother to you. I'm sorry for being a bother."  
Mingyu frozen on his side, the book he was reading is tight in his grip.

"even if I'm like this, I’m actually capable of some things on my own, you know? You can stop worrying about me. You got everything in your hands, Mingyu, I'm sure getting a girlfriend or boyfriend is a piece of cake for you!" Junhui said with a forced smile. The back of his mind still playing today's part when his mom had asked Mingyu and himself whether they already got themselves a partner. Junhui had said he hasn't, though he really want one soon. His father had suggested him to go out more, jokingly told him to attend a regular party once a week which Junhui took on serious consideration (which resulting Mingyu giving his own father hard glares for the rest of his visit). 

As for Mingyu himself, he seemed kind of off when the topic was brought on the table. Then after a long silent he said he does not have any right now. Junhui truly didn't know what to expect. To be perfectly honest it never crosses his mind. He never think about either of them dating someone. At least not in the near future. It seems like neither him nor Mingyu is minding the fact that they are young and perfectly single. However when asked why, it teared Junhui to hear that he was the reason why Mingyu isn't dating anyone. It made the hole in his chest got deeper to know that apparently Mingyu is 'too busy taking care of Junhui' to even go on a date.

"what are you trying to say, hyung?" Mingyu asked. His hand absent-mindedly start stroking Junhui's hair. The touch is so tender it made Junhui wants to pull himself closer.  
"I'm saying what I'm saying, Gyu. It's okay if you want to date or hang out more. I can take care of myself, I promise. Don't let me get in your way," he said.

"you never get in the way hyung,” Mingyu denies, too fast to his own liking, “if this is because of something I said this afternoon, I was just kidding, alright? I just don't have anyone I want to be with right now, and it seems you are the only one available to accompany me most of the time," Mingyu answered with a smug smile, contradicting the squeezes in his chest. He hates to lie to Junhui but it’s not like he has another choice.

His pathetic excuses earn a simple laugh from Junhui. The sound is very much light and breathy. Just how Mingyu loves it.


	3. First Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui finally decided to live up his campus life and start going to a party this Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to jihoon and big hugs to junnie for his upcoming single album, i'm sooo excited!!! anyway thank you for reading, i hope this ain't too weird :( pls leave a comment about what you think, it'd mean a lot <3

Wonwoo hates parties. Heck, he hates social activities in general but he does make exceptions from time to time. So when he overheard Soonyoung and Seungkwan talking about that boy Junhui finally decided to live up his campus life and start going to a party this friday, Wonwoo dropped his murakami novel fast. He never had much interest to listen to his friends' talk since he isn't really into gossips. He ain't even sure why he is friends with these two big campus gossipers, but for once they finally come in handy.

He had asked some details about where, when, and of course whom they got the information from. When they said it's from the host himself, which is also Junhui's closest friend Jeonghan, Wonwoo's brain had canceled every single schedule he had in mind. This was probably his only opportunity to get to know Junhui more. He wanted to ask for more details but of course his too meddlesome friends keep cornering him with questions because apparently they find it too intriguing for Wonwoo to be interested in their conversation, or the Junhui boy himself if anything.

They started to tease him but Wonwoo managed to keep his cool and shrugged them off, telling that he is indeed aware of that Junhui boy because who wouldn’t? That boy literally 180cm tall, screaming at every cat he encounters, keep on sleeping on Mr. Park classes and get scolded so much it is as if it was a part of their classes already. His two friends just nodded in agreement. They are the naive types that believe people easily but of course Wonwoo wasn't lying to them either. He only have tendencies to keep one or two things to himself, like the way that boy Junhui once told him the cute story of his cat out of nowhere, how he said good morning everytime Wonwoo gets a sit next to him before he passes out during Mr. Park's classes, and how blinding his look is even from far away. They never had a proper conversation so Junhui most likely not even remember his name but that can be fix.

That's why he's now sitting on one of Jeonghan's worn out sofa, getting sandwiched between two making out couple. His hand awkwardly hold up a paper cup half filled with cheap alcohol. Wonwoo hasn't seen Junhui yet, and it has been an hour and half since he's regretting his life choices. Seungkwan has long ditch him for a group of boys who are louder and more fun than Wonwoo. This shitty situation made Wonwoo lose his motivation. He was about to leave when he heard the creek of Jeonghan's door being open when the loud music died down for a bit.

Wonwoo gasps.

It's of course Junhui. And he is as beautiful as ever. His black hair hang loosely on his forehead. Some trails of sweat making his face glowing under the light, his red lips parting in slow breath. All wonwoo could do is stare until Jeonghan's cheery voice slipped in between the rythm of the music.

"Junnie Jun~" sang the drunken boy, "you came!! I've been waiting for so long to see you grow and party up!"

Junhui just shyly playing with his thumbs, saying something with voice too small for wonwoo to hear. But then Jeonghan nodded and puts his hand around junhui's shoulder, slowly making their way to Wonwoo.

Panic is the first reaction Wonwoo's body gives when it realizes Junhui is coming. Does Jeonghan know he secretly interested in Junhui? Does he want to set them up? Does he told Junhui he likes him? Does-

"Junnie, this is Josh-" Jeonghan started but get cut short with Junhui's beaming voice.

"Wonwoo!!"

Wonwoo. He said his name. 

"you know him?" Jeonghan asked in suspicion. Junhui nodded and talk about their classes together. How he thinks Wonwoo is smart and nice, especially that one time he gave Junhui a slice of bread after he heard his stomach growling.

"okayyyy," Jeonghan said again after junhui finished his tale, dragging the last syllable that made Wonwoo quiet uncomfortable, "do you want to talk to him?"

"o- only if he wants to?"

Wonwoo is too starstruck to answer. He didn't realize he was just half staring-half drooling at Junhui instead of giving him a proper answer until Jeonghan gave him an annoyed look, "well?"  
"oh yeah, yes, of course. I'd love to."

"good then," Jeonghan snapped in behalf of junhui. It is evidence how he dotted and perhaps kind of being overprotective towards Junhui. Wonwoo makes a mental note to get into Jeonghan's favors and good gracious from now onwards.

"Junnie, there are beers and snacks in the kitchen just go there or make this guy brought it to you if you want any, okay? I'll be in my bedroom but feel free to come anytime you need me. Knock first if you don't want to witness nasty things," the blonde haired man continued softly as he gave Junhui the sweetest smile though his demeanor changes 180 degree when he faces Wonwoo, "and you, I don't know who you are but you better be good to my Junnie. He might be a good drinker but he never know his limit. Don't take advantage of him, don't take him to bed, don't-"

"geez, hyung!" Junhui interrupted Jeonghan's speech with a smack, his face turned red. Wonwoo finds it really lovely. "no one wants to take me to bed or anything. We just going to talk. You don't need to worry, Wonwoo is a good guy! Right, Wonwoo?"

"yeah," Wonwoo muttered but really, Junhui knows next to nothing about mostly everything there is to know about Wonwoo.

Jeonghan just smiled at Junhui, saying something about sheep and fox and how Junhui owes him a story of sneaking out for his first party then gave Wonwoo another death glare before going on his way.

"should we go to the kitchen and get you some food?" Wonwoo offered, feeling a bit relaxed after Jeonghan took his leave. Junhui nodded excitedly.

They both drank and ate snacks for a while. After an hour chatting, Wonwoo figures that Junhui is actually quiet shy and awkward. He stumbled through his words from time to time, avoiding gazes every so often, and sniffle laughs to hide his embarrassment. Also, Jeonghan was right about Junhui being a good drinker. He already drank five times more than wonwoo's tonight and he can still complained about the snack being poorly handled. 

Well, it's not like Wonwoo is bad with alcohol, is just that he wanted to make sure he is sane enough to talk and watch Junhui while he’s at it.  
"Wonwon~ can you please pour me one more?" Junhui whined after he finished his nth glass.

Wonwoo's heart skipped a beat at the endearing nickname. He swears this boy could end him someday. "no, Junhui. You promised that would be your last."

The boy whined harder, "noooo, the next one will be my last. Please Wonwon, please?~"

The loud sound of the music, the sweetness in Junhui's voice, and the thumping in his own chest distract Wonwoo from noticing the front door being opened. The tall boy came drenched in sweat, eyes reflect horror as he searching and yelling for someone. When the calling gets closer to the kitchen, Wonwoo finally realized it's sounding Junhui's name.

"Jun-hyung!" called the boy as he runs closer to Junhui. "why aren't you telling me anything, I could've come with you if you wanna party. Where's Jeonghan-hyung? Why aren't you with him?"

Junhui shakes his head slightly, words begun to slurred, "Gyu-yah~ one at a time please?"

The tall boy sighs, "just... Let's just go home for now, okay? You're drunk enough."

"no!!! Wonwon is pouring me another one, the last one I promise," Junhui said with his eyes closed, head resting on the tall boy's chest who's now got a questioning look on his face, "who's Wonwon?"

"me," Wonwoo answered immediately, getting sick of being invisible even though he's sitting next and close to junhui and evidently making conversation with him. The Gyu boy looked at him up and down.  
"excuse me, but who are you?" he asked after some seconds past.

"Wonwoo, i'm-" what is he anyway, "we have some classes together, me and Junhui."

The boy nodded but clearly takes no interest in Wonwoo, "well, thanks for accompanying him tonight but no one pouring another glass for him tonight. He's home and that's it. So now if you will excuse me," the boy said sharply. He begin to setting Junhui's cup aside while saying gentle words to make him understand it's his time to go home. It's almost like looking at a child and a parent, Wonwoo thought.

"wait," Wonwoo said suddenly, "who are you anyway?"

"Mingyu," he answered shortly as he put Junhui onto his back. "I live with him so don't worry yourself. I’ll take good care of him."

Even after the two took their leave, Wonwoo is still frozen in place. His heart feels like drowning.


End file.
